I Can't Help Falling In Love With You
by thatsformetoknow
Summary: Joaquin watched from his window as Maria walked towards the candlelit bridge. He watched, with sadness in his eyes as Manolo sang for her. He had seen Manolo fall in love with Maria since she had returned, and he had hoped that if he could keep Maria from him, then somewhere, Manolo's feelings for Joaquin would return.


I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

'You'll _never catch me, Manolo!' Joaquin laughed, as he ran from his friend._

 _'Oh yes I will!' Manolo sped up so his outstretched fingers brushed Joaquin's back._

 _Joaquin slowed, and Manolo threw his arms around Joaquin, sending them both flying to the ground._

 _'Gotcha.' Manolo said with a grin, before attacking Joaquin in the form of tickling._

 _Manolo knew that Joaquin was extremely ticklish, and he used this to his advantage._

 _'Stop! Stop! I'll do anything!' Joaquin shouted, his laughter getting frantic._

 _'Anything?' Manolo asked with a sly smile, his hands slowing._

 _'Yes.' Joaquin said, breathing heavily. 'Anything.'_

 _Manolo smirked and brought their lips together in a kiss._

 _._

Joaquin watched from his window as Maria walked towards the candlelit bridge. He watched, with sadness in his eyes as Manolo sang for her.

He had seen Manolo fall in love with Maria since she had returned, and he had hoped that if he could keep Maria from him, then somewhere, Manolo's feelings for Joaquin would return.

.

 _The sun hung low in the evening sky, casting a golden glow over San Angel._

 _Two boys were curled up at the foot of a tree, overlooking the rest of the city._

 _The water glistened in the glow, and small fish swam in the depths of the shimmering waters._

 _Manolo was curled in Joaquin's lap, his head resting on Joaquin's chest. Joaquin softly traced patterns over Manolo's stomach, as Manolo hummed aimlessly._

 _Amber leaves swirled in the air around the boys, and one settled on Manolo's head. He shook his head, but Joaquin brushed it off with a laugh when Manolo failed to do so._

 _Manolo looked up at the other boy, and Joaquin leaned down to press their lips together in a tender kiss._

 _When Joaquin pulled away, Manolo sat up and turned to face him, and he cupped his cheeks and brought their lips together once more._

 _Joaquin pulled the smaller boy onto his lap and Manolo wrapped his legs around Joaquin's waist._

 _'Joaquin?' Manolo said softly, as they parted._

 _'Yes, Manolo?'_

 _'I... I love you.'_

 _Joaquin giggled at his lovers blush, and he wrapped his arms around Manolo's waist. He kissed the other boy passionately. 'I love you too, Manolo.' Joaquin breathed against him._

 _._

His love got down on one knee before Maria, and then so did she; he wished so dearly that this was him with Manolo.

He wished that Maria had never returned.

How could Manolo do this to him? His wounds were still fresh, weren't Manolo's?

.

 _Manolo turned to Joaquin, tears freely falling from his eyes, splashing onto his cheeks._

 _Joaquin wrapped his arms around Manolo, and pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head._

 _'Everything's going to be fine, my love. We'll be alright.'_

 _'No, Joaquin.' Manolo broke from Joaquin's grasp. 'I- I can't do this anymore.'_

 _'Manolo-'_

 _'No. It's over, Joaquin.'_

 _'But Manolo, I love you.' Joaquin said with pleading eyes, Manolo couldn't leave him, he just couldn't._

 _'And I you. But I can't do this anymore.'_

 _Joaquin watched Manolo walk away from him, his eyes swimming with tears._

 _._

Neither of them saw the snake; Joaquin did.

He shouted to Maria of them from his window, but neither of them heard him.

He ran out of his house as fast as he could, and to the bridge.

.

 _'Maria is coming back tomorrow, Joaquin!'_

 _'I know!'_

 _The two boys sat together, excitedly speaking of their old friend and reminiscing in fond memories._

 _Manolo was truly excited about Maria's return._

 _And so was Joaquin, no, really he was. He just wished that it could be a few months later. Let him win back Manolo's heart before they added Maria into the equation._

 _._

By the time he got there, Manolo was carrying Maria across the bridge. And upon hearing Joaquin's shout, a few of the townsfolk had gathered.

He saw the look on Manolo's face, a look of pure love and sorrow.

The way that Joaquin had looked after Manolo left him.

'It should have been me.' He heard Manolo say, his voice breaking.

If only Maria had come back a few months later, Joaquin and Manolo would be wrapped up in each other's arms. That tree would still be _their_ tree.

How dare he use it for his proposal to Maria? That had been their special place.

'Yes.' Joaquin said icily. 'It should have.'

* * *

 **A/N: Idkkkk**

 **the titles cuz that's the song Manolo sings to Maria and blah blah blah**

 **Idk im just in a Janolo mood tonight?**


End file.
